Happy New Year
by SecretLifeofWords
Summary: AU-ish: Santana travels back to Brittany's dorm at MIT to celebrate New Year's Eve with her at a Broadway themed party. It's a companion piece to "Shining Star" but can stand alone. References to Hummelpezberry friendship and Broadway characters/songs. Part of #HOLYSMU. Enjoy :)


**A/N**: This is my belated NYE piece to accompany "Shining Star", but you don't have to read one to understand the other. But you should...because they are both awesome :) Thank's to **Swinging Cloud** for prompting such shenanigans. Check out the **#HOLYSMU** tag on tumblr for other great stories. Happy Belated New Year!

* * *

"Hey Brit?" Santana called over her shoulder as she rummaged through her suitcase in search of her other heel. The bedroom was pretty messy considering Brit's roommate was away for winter break and it was just the two of them. But, it really couldn't be helped: once Brit had bribed the interim Resident Assistant assigned to stay with the international students that didn't go on break with New England Patriots tickets to let them stay here the next few days until the semester started and the building re-opened, it had sort of been a sex free-for-all in the suite. "What are you doing in there?"

"Mmfferhging mhr phreef."

"What?" Santana tossed a pair of Brittany's sleep boxers out of her suitcase onto the bed before she decided she wanted to keep those and bring them back to New York.

"I said I was 'brushing my teeth,'" Brittany replied from the bathroom doorway, "Are you stealing my boxers?"

"Stealing? I found them in here! I was just returning them to the location they obviously wanted to be." Santana smiled as she stuffed the boxers under her unused shirts and found her heel in the process. "Aha! I knew this little bugger was in here somewhere."

Brittany laughed as she swept into the room and slipped her arms around Santana's waist. "Babe, this room looks like a bomb hit it."

"A sex bomb…" Santana kissed along Brittany's jaw before she settled on pink lips. "I don't regret a thing."

"Oh, yeah?" Brittany teased as she danced her fingers along the very short hem of Santana's miniscule dress, "Even that promise you made earlier?"

Santana slapped away Brittany's wandering hand and feigned disgust, "Brittany S. Pierce, are you trying to say I am not willing to hold up my end of the bargain?"

Brittany smirked and took in the whole of Santana's outfit as her girlfriend slipped her feet into the heels in front of her, "Oh, no, just the opposite. In fact, I'm sort of counting on it…"

She adjusted her collar and slipped the braces hanging limply at her hips over her shoulders before she shrugged on her suit jacket and settled her top hat on her head. "How do I look?"

At first Santana was entirely against the idea of attending a Broadway themed New Year's Eve Party because it felt too much like something Rachel and Kurt would do back in New York and gave her all kinds of high school Glee club nightmares/flashbacks. But when Brittany had proposed that they go as Victor/Victoria (that explained the impromptu Julie Andrews movie night the other night that led to naked ballroom dancing in the dorm room) and procured the perfect outfits from some Garment District or something-er-other, she couldn't resist. Brittany looked fucking hot in a suit. "You look great, B."

"And you look, perfect." Brittany paused to appreciate Santana's outfit before she asked, "Ready, babe?"

Santana nodded and wrapped the shawl around her shoulders as they headed for the elevators. She treasured the stolen kisses and whispered "I love you's" on the ride down in the rickety old box to the lobby. The RA smiled widely at them and wished them a Happy New Year giving Brittany an enthusiastic thumbs up as she held the door for Santana. "B, how did you even get those tickets, anyway?"

Brittany gave him a nod and tipped her hat as she looped her arm with Santana to guide them down the stairs toward the waiting cab. "Oh, some guy gave them to me when I helped him figure out some equation thingy he was stuck on while I was burning off some steam in the dance studio between classes. They had all their ducks in the wrong row…everyone knows that ducks prefer to be in hats." She shrugged and motioned for Santana to sit before she closed the cab door.

"Riiiight," Santana nodded remembering the ballad conversation from Glee club and patted Brittany's thigh in congratulations, "The duck is in hat, B."

"Exactly," Brittany exhaled with exasperation. "This is why I need you around, Santana, you get me. These people here," she motioned to the MIT buildings blurring by as the cab drove, "they always want proof of 'how and why,' but everyone knows the duck thing." She shrugged and looked out the window at the river to their right, "smart people can be so dumb sometimes."

"Hey now, we don't say those things, do we?" Santana cupped Brittany's jaw and turned her face so that they were close, "you okay?"

"Yeah," a soft sigh was enveloped by Santana's lips. "Sometimes I just miss you."

Santana pressed one last quick kiss to Brittany's lips before she replied, "I miss you too, Brit. But you have me right here, right now, so, let's make the most of it. Kay?"

Brittany nodded and leaned close to Santana as the cabbie slowed down and pulled up to the Sorority House on the corner. She paid quickly and ushered Santana up the brick steps into the converted mansion.

"Well, I'll be! Is that Miss Brittany?" An annoying, slightly drunk tiny blonde dressed like Laurey Williams from Oklahoma! with a terrible accent met them at the door. Santana attempted to contain her eye roll at the blatant period mismatch of her costume and grandiose arm movements thinking how Lady Hummel would just die at her lack of research for this part.

"Oh, hey, Corrine…" Brittany looked at her unsure.

"You must be Laurey, right?" Santana supplied with a smile, putting her hand out in greeting, "I'm Santana, er, Victoria."

"Oooh!" an equally annoying high pitched squeal accompanied an overzealous hand shake, "I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad you could make it."

Santana flashed a false smile, relieved that Brittany had entered the foyer and approached someone she seemed to know and recognize, "Thanks for having me." She slipped away before the subpar Berry clone could engage her any further.

"San! This is Eric." Brittany pointed to a Gaston-look alike. "He's in my Math Class."

"Eric, huh? Shouldn't you be in The Little Mermaid?" Santana quipped as she watched his brow furrow.

Eric scoffed, "Math Class? Brittany it's Advanced-"

"Eric, um, Gaston, sorry, please do not bore these ladies with your nerdiness." An attractive looking brunette dressed as Belle handed him some punch and curtsied, "I'm Kelly, feel free to not call me "Belle" unless we are in ear shot of Broadway Betty over there," she motioned toward the Laurey girl who was belting out something undecipherable with a kid dressed like a cowboy.

"Santana. And this is my girlfriend, Brittany." Santana clinked her red plastic solo cup that Brittany had handed her with Kelly's.

"Oh! You are the infamous Will Hunting! Thank god some normal people are here finally. I hear great things about you, Brittany." Kelly gave a genuine smile as Eric grumbled and kicked his boot's heel against the hard wood floor, "Don't mind him, he's just mad you're a genius and he's just above average."

Santana furrowed her brow in confusion and looked at Brittany who only shrugged.

"Eric gave me the Patriots tickets." Brittany sipped her cup before she looked up, suddenly enlightened, "Wait! I get it! Corrine is supposed to be April Rhodes? Right? But how does she know April…"

Santana leaned forward and pecked Brittany's cheek, "No Brit, she's from Oklahoma!"

"Oklahoma? I thought Corrine was from Jersey?"

Before Santana could correct her, four extremely intoxicated guys in matching tuxes with walking sticks attempted to perform high kicks a la Chorus Line succeeding in only knocking over a beer pong table at which time some Asian girl dressed like Annie started to cry.

"Who invited Tina?" Brittany asked with a smirk before she winked and ushered Santana into the next room.

...

"Santana! You are a freaking celebrity here!" Brittany pulled Santana onto her lap and kissed her neck, "How is it that you know who everyone is supposed to be?"

Santana had a nice buzz from this punch in her hand and after finding out that Eric had refused to dress up like the Beast because the fur made him itchy, she had sort of zoned out. Brittany's hot breath on her neck further distracted Santana from whatever Kelly had just asked her. She turned her face to Brittany's and kissed her slowly, deciding to ignore everything else. "Huh, B?"

"How do you possibly know so much about Broadway?" Brittany sucked on her bottom lip before pulling back and gazing at her with affection.

"Oh, umm…" Santana felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She lived with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel in a loft in New York, it was impossible for some of their geeky Broadway obsessiveness not to leak into her brain somehow. It's not like she had walls on her "room" to block out their incessant duets. "Uh, Hummelberry watch a lot of movies," she squeaked and sipped her drink as she glanced up at the clock, it was almost midnight.

Brittany placed her cup down and took Santana's from her hand as she placed it aside, "I think it's really sexy that you are so popular here, even though you don't know anyone, and you are like some Broadway information goddess." Her blue eyes darkened as eyes lingered on Santana's chest.

"Yeah? You don't think it's dorky?" Santana felt her stomach tighten at that look and she shifted in Brittany's lap. The bulge in her girlfriend's pants did not go unnoticed.

Brittany's thigh twitched as Santana shifted again, eliciting a soft groan from Brittany before she answered, "Mm mm. No way. It's really, really hot." She slid long, pale fingers along Santana's jaw before she leaned forward and whispered, "Time to make good on that promise, San. Let's go."

"Fuck," is all Santana got out as she was swiftly scooped out of the chair and dragged toward the back of the house through two Phantoms, a Roxie Hart, and a very sloppy looking Elphaba.

Brittany opened two doors before finding the one that she wanted; she pulled Santana into the dark room and locked the door behind them.

Santana instinctively reached up and pulled the chain on the light overhead, illuminating the old maid's quarters that had been converted into a walk-in coat check area for the party this evening. The party raged on outside the old horse hair plastered walls as Brittany closed the gap and pressed a hard kiss to Santana's mouth. Santana pulled off Brittany's top hat and dropped her clutch into it, tossing both to the side as Brittany walked her backwards against the wall under the coat rack bar, pushing coats and hangers out of the way.

Brittany broke the kiss to catch her breath as she pressed her hips against Santana's, the bulge in her pants eliciting a groan from Santana. "I've been thinking about this since I pulled on this tux this afternoon." She pressed heated kisses along the column of Santana's neck, "I thought of it this morning when you had me in the shower, with my face pressed to the tile and you fucked me from behind."

"Unf, fuck, Brit," Santana's hands untucked Brittany's shirt hungrily as Brittany sucked on her neck and teased her with lazy strokes along the tops of her breasts and heated words in her ear. Santana's mind wandered back to this morning when she and Brit had playfully fought for dominance in the shower. That's when she promised Brit she could top her any way she wanted later if Santana could lead in the shower. They switched roles often; this was no different from any other time. Except Santana could feel Brittany's strap-on every time Brittany pressed her hips into Santana's and it was driving her crazy. As much as she loved the dominance and feeling of power she had had this morning when she fucked Brittany from behind, it was no secret Santana loved to be topped, especially when Brittany packed.

"When you pulled on my hair, just as you made me come and reminded me that I was _yours_ in that sexy, husky voice you have…," Brittany purred into Santana's ear as she pulled the top of Santana's dress down, exposing her breasts. Her hands cupped Santana's chest possessively as she tweaked and pulled at tan nipples, "That's when I realized how badly I wanted to fuck you like this tonight…how badly I wanted to fill you."

Santana's progress was halted when Brittany's lips wrapped around her nipple, but she was shaken from her haze when Brittany bucked insistent hips again, pressing her bulge against Santana's core.

"Yeah, B, I want that t-too," Santana's shaky fingers slid the braces from Brittany's shoulders and unbuttoned her slacks. She reached in and released the binding holding the dildo. She took her time to make sure she readjusted it in the harness so it settled over Brittany's clit before she stroked up and down the shaft and mewled, "mm, Brit…"

Brittany sucked hard on Santana's nipple as her fingers teased the other, her free hand pulled on the straps of the harness to secure it to her hips, a task difficult to complete as Santana continued to jerk her off as she moaned. She reached out and dragged blunt nails up Santana's thigh until she reached the hem of Santana's tiny dress. She released the kiss swollen nipple with a wet, popping sound and breathed against Santana's lips, "Did you remember to leave your panties at home, San?"

Santana looped her arm around Brittany's neck and arched her back to press her breast more fully into Brittany's hand as she nodded and opened her mouth wider for Brittany's tongue to enter.

Brittany pulled the dress up over Santana's hip bones and she lost herself in to the soft, velvety feeling of Santana's tongue against her own. When Santana moaned into her mouth as her fingers dropped from Santana's hip she was reminded of the urgency she had felt when they stumbled in here. Brittany's palm contacted Santana's wetness as she slid her hand down to make sure Santana was ready for her.

"Yeah, Brit, fuck me, c'mon, baby…" Santana's head was back against the wall, one hand scratched at Brittany's neck while the other continued to pull up and down on the dildo, making Brittany pant harder and harder. "I'm ready for you, baby, I'm-"

Two firm fingers entered Santana and mutterings were replaced by a deep groan when Brittany began collecting wetness on her fingers as she slid up to tease Santana's clit and moved back down to thrust in and out. She released Santana's nipple, grasping Santana's wrist until she let go of the dildo and guided her hand to grab the bar over their heads.

"Hold this," she grunted and she kissed Santana again as she withdrew her fingers and wiped them along the dildo. She angled the head and dragged it through Santana's wetness; careful to pay close attention to the whimpers and shudders she received when the now slick head bumped against Santana's swollen clit.

The hand Santana wove into Brittany's hair, disheveling her neat bun, clutched tightly when Brittany pressed the slick head of the dildo against Santana's entrance, "y-yes, B, mmm…"

Brittany resisted the urge to plunge into Santana and get the rhythm back that Santana's hand had been providing just moments ago; she chose instead to slip the head in and wait for Santana's sex to adjust to the new girth.

Santana's eyes widened as her core pulsed and pulled on the phallus, the size painfully pleasurable as her muscles relaxed. She locked onto the caring blue eyes in front of her and nodded, her hips rolling to invite Brittany in deeper.

Taking Santana's cue and feeling her body relax and buzz at the same time, Brittany eased into Santana, thrusting in and out until Santana took all of her on the fourth thrust with a pleased moan and a plump lip squeezed between perfect teeth. Brittany leaned forward and angled upward with her thrusts as Santana's hand clawed at her neck and let out the sexiest noise Brittany had ever heard.

"Ugh, God, fuuu-harder, Brit, harder!" Santana made no attempt to keep quiet as the party continued outside of the wall behind her. She could hear them starting the chant from _30_, counting down to the arrival of the New Year. She wrapped her leg around Brittany's hip, to give her more access, to feel Brittany deeper inside her. Her body hummed with electricity as every thrust filled her more and more.

_25, 24, 23, 22, 21…_

Brittany's clit was on fire as the dildo slammed against her again and again the harder and deeper she drove into Santana. Santana's bicep flexed next to Brittany's head as she held herself up by the bar of the coat rack, a light flush on her exposed, bouncing chest drew Brittany's attention the more Santana's breath shortened and got ragged. She was losing her composure as she grunted, "That's right, San, come for me."

"D-Don't stop," Santana rested her forehead on Brittany's and clutched at her neck as she hooked her leg tighter around Brittany, seeing stars every time the dildo drove into her again and again.

_15, 14, 13, 12…_

The chanting got louder and spurred Brittany's thrusts faster and faster. Her hand held Santana tightly against her and the wall, the other hand slid from Santana's hip to her clit, pressing and rubbing in time with her thrusts.

_10!, 9!, 8!, 7!..._

Santana cried out as she began to tremble, her body exhausted from the exertion and the odd angle, but her insides wound tighter and tighter until Brittany's thrusts slowed to a near stop.

_5!, 4!, 3!, 2!..._

Brittany's breath was fast against Santana's lips as Santana wrapped her other leg around Brittany's waist and pulled the dildo in deeper pushing Santana over the precipice until she was coming hard in waves against the dildo. The pulsing and pulling of Santana's core propelled Brittany into her own orgasm with one last desperate thrust.

"Fuuuuck," Santana groaned and pressed her lips to Brittany's in a deep kiss as Brittany leaned her full weight against Santana, pinning her to the wall.

…1!, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The sound of noise makers and cheers were completely ignored as Brittany continued to kiss Santana, slow and deep, her hips rolled instinctively upward into Santana gently, again and again. "Happy New Year, babe."

Santana giggled and kissed Brittany back once more before guiding Brittany out of her slowly with a groan, as she placed unsteady legs back on the ground. "Happy New Year, Brit."

Brittany wrapped her in a tight hug before she stepped back and redressed herself. Santana adjusted her dress to cover her breasts and pulled down the hem to give her some semblance of modesty. Sure, steady hands helped Brittany tuck in her shirt and adjust the braces back to her shoulders before they smoothed the jacket back into place. Brittany looked up at Santana and spoke softly, "You know, San, they say the person you kiss at midnight on New Year's is the person you will spend the rest of the year with…"

Santana's fingers drifted from Brittany's collar to the little floating diamond she had given her a few days before for Christmas, "Hopefully not just for this year, B…I was planning for the rest of our lives."

Brittany pressed a tender kiss to Santana's lips as she nodded and rested her forehead on her girlfriend's, "That sounds like a great New Year's Resolution to me."

Santana smiled and pecked her Brittany's lips, "Good, me too." She scooped up Brittany's top hat and her clutch from the floor. She distracted Brittany with a compact to fix her hair, while she slipped the item she "borrowed" earlier from the downstairs bathroom into Brittany's hat.

"How do I look?" Brittany flashed a bright smile as she finished adjusting her hair into the high bun that would be concealed by her top hat.

"Like a million bucks, Brit." Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany once more as she moved to open the door and join the party again. Pausing before she stepped out into the chorus of drunken party-goers fumbling through "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" heard through the door she called over her shoulder, "Hey, Brit?"

Brittany adjusted her lapels once more as she began to put the top hat on her head, "Yeah?"

Santana turned in the open doorway with shy grin and whispered, "I bet the duck is in the hat."

Sure enough, in the bottom of the hat was a little yellow rubber ducky with a painted on MIT sweater on it's chest. She had admired earlier when they had slipped into the bathroom for a little make-out session to escape the third rendition of "Seasons of Love" by those grungy looking kids that were trying to rent a place or something. She looked up at adoring brown eyes and nodded, "Happy New Year, Santana."

"Happy New Year, Brit."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) Have a great 2014!**


End file.
